Hell on Earth
by M.S DARK ANGEL
Summary: they both look fresh out of high-school. Both clad in t-shirts and jeans and a school-bag each, they walk into a place called “Los Angeles Mental Hospital”. They both inwardly grimace. songfic!
1. Chapter 1

Warning:

Humour. Swearing.

Violence. Bloody gore. Song-fic.

Songfic. I don`t own Death Note! It says

FAN fiction for a reason!!

Chapter 1.

This Is Halloween!

2 males appear: they both look fresh out of collage. Both clad in t-shirts and jeans and a school-bag each, they walk into a place called "Los Angeles Mental Hospital". They both inwardly grimace.

_**#Boys and girls of every age, wouldn`t you like to see something strange? #**_

'Hello, young man…who are you visiting?' an elderly man in a white coat asked.

'I am going to visit a old friend…' the raven said, pulling his brunette partner with him. L glared at the man in white, as Kira looked around with red eyes.

Only tearing his eyes away to write the man`s name down in a black note-book. The duo then sprint down the corridors in search of _his _room. They needed him.

'Kira! Kira! Wait! The room`s 13! Not 31!' L called to the brunette, who paused in mid-step. L grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the right direction, smiling.

'Oh, thanks L.' Kira said, following him.

_**#Come with us and you will see, this a town of Halloween. #**_

10 minutes later…

Kira picked the lock on the door. It only took a few minutes, but it took both of them to push the door open. Damn door.

_**#This is Halloween!**_

_**This is Halloween! #**_

'Heavy door…' Kira sighed, L nodded.

'Too heavy for my liking.' he stated, then Kira hears him … L hears him…to hear the boy`s voice…in such a long time was uplifting, but the sight was horrible. The poor child… did they even care?! Kira reached for his Death Note, and then paused at the look L gave him. He sighed, putting the note away.

_**#Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This Halloween! Everybody make a scene! #**_

An malnourished-looking, raven-haired boy, about 17-years-old, lay chained and motionless on a bed, blood oozing out from the corner of his mouth, his hair all ragged, his ghostly pale skin, burned and scarred, partly covered by the grimy strait-jacket, pale, ripped frayed blue jeans cover his legs, but what had captivated Kira the most was the crimson eyes. _~Shinigami eyes? ~ _Kira wondered. _~He needs to be fixed. ~_

'Hiya L…*cough* what are you doing here?' the teen asked, gazing at them, Kira pulls out a set of keys, and gets to work. B watched the 16-year-old unlock the bindings on him, and as he was pulled carefully out of bed. B smiled gratefully at him, still sat on the bed.

_**#Trick or treat till the neighbours come and die of fright. It`s our town, everybody scream! #**_

L gazed sadly at his best friend helping his insane heir. B wriggled his toes.

'Thank-you. Raito Yagami…' he softly said, Kira gently tugged B to his feet.

'My name`s Kira…Raito Yagami doesn`t exist anymore…' he corrected airily.

'Oh? Fell victim to the evil within?' B asked, as Kira nodded. L simply stared at the psychotic duo, just wondering how the heck Kira managed to turn him into being sadistic like him…oh wait, he just showed L how to use Death Note on criminals then proved to L how rotten the world is. And Kira needed help fixing it up. How troublesome.

_**#In this town of Halloween. I am the 1 hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red. #**_

'We need you to help us…' L started.

'…Build a new world.' Kira finished, unbuckling B`s strait-jacket. B tilted his head with a question, he looked at Kira.

_**#I am the 1 hiding under your stairs, with fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair. #**_

'Okay…but 1 question…how do you stop me from killing you?' he asked slyly.

'Easy…I let you kill everybody else but us. And, you can have all the blood and strawberry jam you could possibly want.' Kira said, knowing Beyond wouldn`t say no to an offer like that, when there is bloodshed involved, and L would look away. Or better yet, L would _join in._

_**#This is Halloween! This is Halloween!**_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! #**_

'Deal.' B said, as they walk out of the room to wreak havoc on the world. Starting with the mental hospital. Gotta start somewhere ya see.

_**#In this town, we call home, every1 hail to the pumpkin song! #**_

'So, we should get going.' L told them, checking his bag for a random object.

'Yes, I know just about all the names of the staff here. And if you give me 1 of those death books, I can easily wipe out their pitiful existence.' B told his saviours, Kira grinned at him.

_**#**_I_**n this town, don`t we love it now, everybody waiting for the next surprise! #**_

'Or I can do it the old-fashioned way.' The crimson-eyed raven told him.

'With a knife…hey, go wild.' Kira said, handing him said weapon. B accepted it with a demonic smile, the kind that would make you shiver in fear.

_**#Round that quarter, then, hiding in the trash-cans, something`s waiting to pounce, and how you`ll… #**_

L watches the crazed teen cackle, then break out into a run, Kira tugged on his sleeve. He sighed and followed.

_**#…Scream! This is Halloween! Red and black and slimy green.**_

_**Aren`t you scared? That`s just fine. #**_

'Take this bastards!!' B screamed, slashing at the so-called doctors. He marvelled at the beautiful crimson liquid called blood, splashing all over him.

_**#Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon at the dead of night. #**_

'I take it he loves blood.' Kira stated, watching B kill all who wronged him.

'Yep, he practically eats people.' L said grimly, Kira wrinkled his nose.

_**#Everybody scream! **_

_**Everybody scream!**_

_**In our town of Halloween. #**_

'Ew. That`s gross…although slashing people looks like fun…I want a go!' Kira said as a scythe covered with skulls and bones materialises out of thin air, and landed with a clatter in front of him.

_**#I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace! #**_

'What the…wicked scythe!' Kira grins, as he picks said object up, the blade is huge.

'Must be your fellow shinigami friends.' L stated dryly, pulling out a camera to catch the duo of murderous teens in their little slasher games. He gave them a tiny sinister smile. Kira grinned back.

_**#I am the who when you call "who`s there?"**_

_**I am wind blowing through your hair. #**_

Kira smiled as warm blood splashed on his face, B laughed crazily, lapping the blood up from his knife. The more they slashed, the more scarlet liquid came pouring on them like fountains.

_**#I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!  
This is Halloween: this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! #**_

L stared at the huge crimson rivers flowing around him, then at the blood-soaked duo: the raven looked at them through the lens of the camera and skilfully snapped a few pictures.

_**#Tender lumplings everywhere,  
life`s no fun without a good scare!**_

_**That`s our job but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween!#**_

He made a mental note to ask how they manage to sleep at night, knowing that they killed count-less people.

_**#In this town, don't we love it now,  
everyone's waiting for the next surprise! #**_

From the corner of his eye, he spied 3 shinigami: Ryuk, Rem, and another shinigami wrapped in bandages. Just stood there. Watching the carnage.

_**  
#Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee,  
make you jump out of your skin!#  
**_

When the last victim crumpled in a heap on the floor, the boys responsible, walked towards L with identical grins, L looked around the splattered hall that they were stood in with a small frown on his porcelain features. He then smiled.

_**#This is Halloween, everybody scream,  
won`t you please make way for a very special guy? #  
**_

'Kira-kun, B-kun, we have an audience.' He gestured to the shinigami in the corner of the room. B smirked at them as Kira tilted his head, tiny rivers of blood dripped down the side of his face. The shinigami visibly flinched.

_**#Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin king!**_

_**Now, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! #**_

'Erm, Light? Why are you covered in blood?' Ryuk asked in confusion.

'I like blood…and my name is Kira.' Kira replied meekly, tapping his scythe. Ryuk gulped. _~What have I created? ~_ He mused as the trio walked past them.

_**#In this town we call home every1 hail to the pumpkin song. #  
**_

'Those humans are really interesting.' The shinigami stated, as they began to follow the murderous trio. It seemed that whatever crime they committed, L would either record or join in. soon he would crave blood…soon.

_**#La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la la yeeaah…#**_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning:

Humour. Swearing.

Violence. Bloody gore. Song-fic.

Songfic. I don`t own Death Note! It says

**FAN** fiction for a reason!

Chapter 2

Kidnap The Sandy Claws?

_**3 teenage boys stand at 2 un-marked graves, after giving their respects. Mello tells Near and Matt his ingenious plans to avenge L and Watari.**_

#Kidnap Mister Sandy Claws?

I wanna do it.

Let`s draw straws.

Jack said we should work together. #

'_**Brilliant idea Mello, we should get started right away.' Near complimented, as Mello grinned as they walked to the red Ferrari. Matt lit a cigarette, as Mello took out a bar of chocolate.**_

#Three of a kind. Birds of a feather. Now and forever. Wheeee! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la#

'_**We must kill Kira…how do we get in?' Matt sighed, Mello groaned, he hadn`t thought of how they could get in.**_

'_**We could heavily disguise ourselves, and sneak in?' Near suggested, Matt reversed out of the parking space and drove down the street, following Mello`s directions.**_

#Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight, throw away the key and then turn off all the lights. #

'_**Or, we could tell Kira that we are there to help…Watari`s strict orders.' Mello supplied, as the rain began to fall like bullets, they stopped inside a warehouse. Matt turned off the engine and got out of the car, Mello and Near followed suit.**_

#1st we`re going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait. When he comes a-sniffing, we will snap the trap and close the gate. #

'_**Then we fuck him over in the worst possible ways.' Matt smirked coldly, stomping out his cancer stick as if it was Kira.**_

'_**By kidnapping his girl-friend Misa Amane.' Near started, as he held up a "Kira" puppet on his index finger.**_

#Wait, I`ve got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man. Let`s pop him in a boiling pot and when he`s done we butter him up! #

'_**By holding his family for ransom.' Mello grinned devilishly, as Matt grabbed a lap-top and began to hack into the system. He quickly got through without much problem.**_

'_**This a old Mafia base, this is our base now…being a Mafia boss has it uses.' Mello told them, his eyes like ice. **_

#Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box, bury him for 90 years, then see if he talks. #

'_**And then we destroy him from the inside out. A bit like a virus, if you will.' Near finished, smiling at his 2 friends/rivals.**_

'_**It better be a deadly virus too…wait, this is us I`m talking bout, obviously it will be deadly!' Matt replied darkly.**_

#Then Mister Oogie Boogie man, can take the whole thing over then, he`ll be so pleased I do declare, that he will cook him rare. Wheeee! #

'_**It seems simple enough, but who are we gonna get 1**__**st**__**?' Matt as he finally paused his typing to look at them. Mello gave a feral grin, sat up from his lounging position on the leather sofa and cracked gloved knuckles.**_

#I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then knock three times and when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more. #

'_**We could get a family member. And ensure that member goes down with a bang.' He grinned. Near shook his head and snapped the head off of a Lego man. He scowled at the toy.**_

#You`re so stupid. Think, now. If we blow him up to smithereens, we may lose some pieces and then Jack will beat us black and green. #

'_**That won`t end well…how about we leave some…ahem…messages.' Matt said, lighting another cigarette and then began blowing out smoke rings.**_

#Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag, throw him in the ocean then see if he is sad. #

'_**What kind of messages?' Mello asked.**_

'_**Simple, "We Will Avenge Him, Kira!" embedded in things. And to prove-' Matt told him, as Near butted in.**_

'_**That we exist and are not a hoax.'**_

'_**We`ll sent a Kira supporter with M + N+ M engraved on their body.' Mello ended. The Whammy Trio grinned.**_

#Because Mister Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around, if I were on his boogie list I`d get out of town. #

'_**Quite macabre guys.' Matt observed and Mello smirked.**_

'_**The occasion calls for it.' Near smiled, through his snow-white bangs, picking up another toy and began pulling it apart.**_

#He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us, too, I'll bet. Perhaps he'll make his special brew, of snake and spider stew. Mmm! #

'_**Getting a little violent, aren`t we Near?' Mello teased, indicating all the dismembered toys that surround the albino.**_

'_**Hmm. I seem to doing that lately, I`m just mad at Kira for taking L from us…Kira shall pay.' Near glared, breaking a doll in multiple pieces as if the doll was the reason for it all. **_**  
**

#We're his little henchman and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him and stay on his good side. #

'_**Hmm…Matt, you should get a replica of that car. I have a feeling it will come in handy.' Mello told the red-head that was currently re-assembling a computer.**_

'_**Why the hell should I do that Mello?' Matt asked from over the tower, the former Mafia leader glared at the younger teen.**_

#I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb.

I'm not the dumb one.  
You're no fun.  
Shut-up!  
Make me! #

'_**Just do as I fucking tell you!' he snarled. Matt eyes became like green shards of ice. Near simply threw broken pieces of Lego at them to break it up.**_

#I've got something, listen now, this 1 is real good, you'll see. We'll send a present to his door upon there'll be a note to read, now in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity entices him to look inside and then we'll have him, 1, 2, 3! #

'_**Oi! Cut it out! Don`t make me use this!' Near snapped at the duo, holding a glass bottle. They stared at him in surprise, not expecting that to happen, by Near of all people.**_

#Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick, lock him up for 90 years, see what makes him tick…#

'_**We should stick to the plan, we kidnap Kira`s precious people…tell him how he took OUR precious people from us, and we kill his loved ones…' Matt stated, sparking up another cigarette. Mello opened his chocolate bar.**_

#Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits, Mister Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks. #

'_**We will break Kira…and L will be avenged…' they intoned. Near stood up and walked over to a cabinet that seemed to be locked. Mello walked over to see what he had found.**_

#Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see, lock him in a cage and then throw away the key! #

'_**Wow…that`s what I`m talking about!' Mello crowed, Matt ran over and peered into the busted open cabinet. Inside, was enough guns to equip a squad of S.W.A.T**_

#Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see, lock him in a cage and then throw away the key! Ahahahaha! #

_**The Wammy trio loaded up on weapons and body armour, which was all skilfully hidden from sight.**_

'_**Time to party, boys…we got a wannabe god to kill.' Mello told them, as they walked up to the copied car and drove off, leaving the empty warehouse and the original red Ferrari that belonged to Matt. **_

'_**Like Mello said, it`s time to start a bloody party!' Matt laughed: revenge is a dish best served ice-cold with a dash of spite and hate.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Warning:

Humour. Swearing.

Violence. Bloody gore. Song-fic.

Songfic. I don`t own Death Note! It says

FAN fiction for a reason!

The part you`ve all been waiting for! Read and review please!

It gives me motivation to update quicker! ^_\)

Chapter 3

Oogie Boogie man!

_**A black-haired, bespectacled man lay whimpering as a red-haired teen stood above him, wielding a lethal dagger, eyes lit with a unholy green fire. There was a lot screaming that night.**_

#Well, well, well! What have we here?  
Sandy Claws, huh? Ooooh, I`m really scared. So you're the one everybody's talking about, ah hah hah hah!.#

_**Near had tricked him! Kira growled, but managed to keep his temper in check**__. ~How the hell did Near pull that off? I thought he hated Mello! And where the hell did Mikami, Takada and Misa go? ~ __**Raito cried out in his head.**_

#You`re jokin`, you`re jokin`. I can`t believe my eyes.  
You`re jokin` me, you gotta be, this can`t be the right guy. He`s ancient, he`s ugly. #

'_**Well, this is disappointing…instead of this super-macho villain…we get a fricking wannabe god…you wanna rule the world, Raito Yagami?' Mello taunted, Raito struggled to get free, but those insufferable brats chained him to a chair. Him! Kira! The red-head…Matt, was it? Lit a cigarette.**_

#I don`t know which is worse. I might just split a seam now, if I don`t die laughin` 1st. It`s terrible when Boogie says, 'There`s trouble close at hand', you`d better pay attention now, cause I`m the Boogie man! #

'_**Talk about ambition…ya know, you`ve pissed us all off! How dare you think that you can just waltz in, and kill our L! And simply get off Scott-free! I`ll fuckin` kill you, you fucking piece of shit!' Matt roared, taking his cigarette and stabbing Raito in the forehead with it, delighting himself to hear Raito scream in pain. Matt considered setting him alight.**_

#And if you aren`t a-shakin`, there`s something very wrong,  
cause this may be the last time you hear the Boogie song. #

'_**You think you can get away with it, you have another thing coming…speaking of which, where are your little pets, hmm?' Near said, as he twisted a doll`s head off. Near gave a chilling smile, and he ripped the doll limb, from limb.**_

'_**The penny floats…' he said cryptically.**_

#Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Whoa-oh, whoa oh. I`m (he`s) the Oogie Boogie man. And if I`m feelin` antsy, and there isn`t much to do, I might just cook a special batch of snake and spider stew. #

'_**Where are they?' Raito demanded, his mind a blur, until he remembered that day when Kiyomi Takada disappeared. Raito didn`t think much of it, until he got reports of the words "We Will Avenge Him Kira!" smeared on the walls of a popular part of the shopping district. It seemed that the culprit used blood instead of ink or paint. Then approximately 1 week later, Mikami vanished, only for the police to discover his life-less body hanging by his tie from a sweet-shop window a week later. The mortician found the letters "M + N + M" carved in the body in multiple areas, also, Mikami had his eyes ripped out…just like Takada…the eyes were later found with tooth-picks sticking out of them in a macabre version of lolly-pops.**_

#And don`t you know one thing, that would make it work so nice.  
A roly-poly Sandy Claws, to add a little spice.  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Whoa-oh, yeah. I`m (he`s) the Oogie Boogie man. #

'_**It was you 3…you did it! Wait until I get my hands on you! You`ll wish you was never born!' Raito snarled, Near yawned.**_

'_**The penny finally dropped…what d`you reckon we should do about the spare?' the albino asked, looking at Mello and Matt.**_

'_**Kill her…she`s not needed.' Was the dual answer.**_

#Release me now or you must face the dire consequences,  
the children are expecting me so please come to your senses. #

'_**What do you mean "spare"? Tell me, you bastards!' Raito screeched, he fell silent when he heard a familiar voice scream in sheer terror, the Kira suspect began yelling at his captors.**_

'_**Misa! Let her go! Misaaaaa!' the door was wrenched open by Near`s agent: Giovanni who was holding a struggling Misa.**_

#Hah! You`re jokin`, you`re jokin, I can`t believe my ears.  
Would someone shut this fellow up? I`m drownin` in my tears. He`s funny, I'm laughin`. #

'_**Good-bye Misa Amane…' Matt, Mello and Near chourused, Near signalling. Giovanni killed Misa via bullet to the brain.**_

'_**Misa was your little back-up plan, wasn`t she? Kyehahahah! Not any fucking longer!' Matt cackled as Giovanni dropped the still warm corpse. Raito began screaming in anger.**_

#You really are too much. And now, with your permission, I`m going to do my stuff.

What`re you going to do?

I`m gonna do the best I can. Whooaa! #

'_**Hmm, do you feel how we felt? Knowing that you caused your friends` deaths…' Mello trailed off, enjoying the horrified look Raito gave him. **__~I need to get out of here and exterminate these little brats! I`ve worked far too hard to be taken down! ~_

'_**What? Let me go, you little bastards!' Raito snarled.**_

#The sound of rollin` dice to me is music in the air, cause I`m a gamblin` boogie man, although I don`t play fair. #

'_**I guess we`ll have to flip on it.' Mello stated, pulling out a silver coin, a phone rang, blaring out the song "Oogie Boogie Man" from the Tim Burton`s movie "Nightmare Before Christmas" Matt dug out a silver phone from his pocket and began speaking German into it.**_

'_**Heads, you live…tails, you die…simple as.' Near said, clicking doll parts together to make a Frankenstein-ish doll.**_

#It`s much more fun, I must confess, with lives on the line.  
Not mine of course, but yours old boy, now that`d be just fine. #

_**Mello smiled and flipped the coin high in the air. And caught it. Heads. Mello scowled and flipped it again. Near giggled.**_

#Release me fast or you have will have to answer for this heinous act.  
Oh brother, you`re something. You put me in a spin. You aren`t comprehending the position that you`re in. #

_**4 sets of eyes followed the shiny coin, Matt ended the call with a evil grin and caught the coin as it fell.**_

'_**Tails…how…perfectly brilliant. The guys have found the Note-books and are bringing them here for burning.' He stated, as Raito came to a sudden conclusion.**_

#It`s hopeless, you`re finished, you haven`t got a prayer.  
Cause I`m Mister Oogie Boogie, and you ain`t goin` nowhere. #

'_**Game over.' The trio grinned, pulling out guns and pointed them at him, and fired until they ran out of bullets.**_

'_**Outta bullets fellas…let`s leave his body for the crows, yeah?' Mello grinned, and the trio gathered their things, and left Kira –Raito Yagami-`s rapidly cooling corpse.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sally`s song…

# I sense there`s something in the wind, that seems like tragedy`s at hand. #

_**A sighed, making sure he had locked the door properly, he couldn`t take it anymore. He couldn`t…he tried so damn hard.**_

#And though I`d like to stand by him, can`t shake this feeling that I have. #

'_**B won`t bother me, I told him to let me study alone…he`ll probably be with L.' A muttered, looking at a photo hanging on the wall: it was of himself, B and L. the top 3 in Wammy`s House.**_

#The worst is just around the bend…#

_**L and B shivered, they shrugged off the feeling of unease and sipped their teas. The older teen fidgeted, B scratched his nose.**_

# And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? #

'_**Erm…L? It`s about A…he`s been acting a bit funny, and he looks at me weird…' B said, curling next to L on the velvet sofa. L prodded his arm.**_

#I think it`s not to be…#

'_**I noticed too, Beyond…you musn`t worry yourself like this, he could be day-dreaming for all we know.' L smiled, picking up a large file.**_

'_**True…what`s this case about?' B asked, peering at the manila file, with a small smile.**_

#What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? #

'_**I`d better check on A…he studies too hard, and it sounded like he had a cold when I last spoke to him.' B stood and stretched a little. L looked at the now-gone cake and stood up and yawned.**_

#Although I`d like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud. #

'_**Uh, Lawliet? Is it just me or…something doesn`t feel quite alright…' Beyond trailed as they walked out of the room. B froze, before taking off down the hall. L groaned and ran after him.**_

# Try as I may, it doesn`t last. #

'_**Locked! Fucker!' B cursed, pulling a bobby-pin out of L`s hair, and began to pick the locks, and then decided to ram the door down. L kicked the door with enough force to shatter it.**_

# And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become…#

_**B flung the broken door open, to only to see A stood on a stool, a tie as a makeshift noose, the brunette looked at their interlaced hands and gave them a sad smile.**_

'_**NO! A!' B and L simultaneously screamed, as A suddenly jumped…B felt hot tears run down his face**. ~The numbers! They are…gone…~** he wailed, L pulled him into a consoling hug, only to cause them both to break down sobbing.**_

#For I am not the 1…#

- T.B.C -

Tobi: the idea literally attacked me at 4:00 am! Just when I was bout to fall asleep too! *Flails* let me sleep evil plot-bunny! The joys of being a insomniac…*head-desk* I wanna sleep Jashin-dammit! DX


End file.
